Step off the stage
by An Author's Pen
Summary: She was cast as the heroine. He was brought up to play the villain. Step off the stage-because in the end who was the hero?


step off the stage

She was cast as the heroine

He was brought up to play the villain

She'd been a passion girl, so full of words and fire. Ready to fight and show them that they're wrong. Look at this heroine ready to show her spirit. Cheer for this spunk electric girl.

He was an outsider. He thinks differently and he frowns whenever he sees a poke ball. If you take this little boy by the hand will you be leading him, (or in the end will he be leading you?)

She's standing, feet apart and chin held high, just like a champion. She tell the crowd that those men are wrongwrongwrong. She's got the words lined up and the steam to see them through. She believes so much, how can you not believe her?

He's awkward and innocent with eyes that can shine in cold fury. All he's ever done is care (he cares to much). He's a book that any one can open up and edit. And so he cocks his head and listens when she speaks.

She speaks of shades of gray and bad and good and peace and harmony. Big words for this big (just starting out not yet seen the world) girl. She scoffs and scorns and snorts because she knows they're bad (what's good?). They're just cruel and tricky villains, their words are nothing but lies,lies, lies and she knows they're wrong. (she thinks)

He thinks she should know the truth. Because doesn't she love her pokemon? He admires this jet fire girl and her caring smiles. So he takes her hand and pulls her along like an eager child ready to show off a toy.

She doesn't get it as he tells of beauty in the spinning wheels. He speaks of number she doesn't comprehend. Slow down don't go so fast, but she's a train full speed forward girl, going (where?) She doesn't have the time for this silly ride (for one second she admires the cities and the forests) but she doesn't see any further.

He sees the beauty in the forests and the cities. He thinks they'd both be perfect if they were just kept apart. He drops the bombshell with a gentle smile (What!)

The world is blurring in front of her eyes. Lines and lines of what she thought and what is true. Everything screams he can't can't can't be a bad guy, a villain, because he's innocent and doesn't he love his Pokemon? He's bad and he's good and he's new, an uncharted territory all her opinions (preset) can't define. (She's always been a polished book, accepting nothing different)

Ever since that ride, that one world flipping sentence (I should have told you I'm-) the big reveal he keeps popping up and she doesn't get how he acts like nothing has changed. It makes her question if they're even enemies. But she just a girl on a script and she speaks her lines with vigor.

His father explained the world to him and he listened. She spoke of the world to him and he listened too. (Somewhere deep inside he waits for the time he doesn't have to listen to know what to do)

She's made her choice. She'll be good(white) he'll be bad(black) Why does she feels she's doing something wrong?

It's simple for him. Being the hero. He's pets the rescued Lilipup gently and tells it soothingly that he'll protect it. Trainers hurt the Pokemon and it needs to stop. He's doing it for purepure good and it's a simple as that.

It's complicated for her. Being the hero. She thinks she does it for herself and for her Pokemon. But sometimes she does it for a bit of fame, or a bit of money (and in the end she does whats expected of her, even if she doesn't want to). Sometimes she doesn't know why she does the things she does. It's likes she's a record someone set to play and she doesn't know who. It's just complicated.

He wants to make things better

She's a hypocrite

(she spoke of shades of gray but treats the world like it's all black and white)

There is ideals clashing, then cruel laughter that strips it all away. The final showdown is over and he lost. Everything he thought was true is gone and wrong. His life's been a lie, he's just his father's puppet with the strings cut, and he thinks he hates himself. So he waves farewell to her because she's just too good and sets out to find himself.

She watches him leave. She shakes hands and accepts congratulations and tells her best friends it's all ok. She goes back home saying she needs a break and it's all smiles and victory. She hopes no one can see behind her winners facade.

It was supposed to be two, and it was. But one left and took his ideas with him. And one stayed and the world stayed with her. And nothing changed.

Cheren notices her looking out the window every day. Sometimes she speaks but it's too quiet for him to hear. So her friend(friend?) sighs and goes back to his training.

Some where he finds an injured Pokemon and realizes he's not as wrong as he thought.

Her eyes are distant as she says the truth (the one she was never meant to realize)

"I'm not the real hero. And I've never been."

(but no one tells the history books they've got the roles reversed)


End file.
